Operation: Jogust
by FOXGIRL200
Summary: Jess offers Jo some...questionable advise on getting August to like her. Not surprisingly, things don't go as planned.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING!**

 **Operation: Jogust**

"Jade, please calm down. You're walking yourself into an early grave."

"Bothers…brothers…BROTHERS!? I cannot believe…I just-Tori-mmph!" Jade would swear to her dying day that Tori's kiss did NOT make her swoon. I mean, Jade West did not swoon; it just was not in her nature to fall victim to something so-God, Tori's lips were soft…and warm…and just so…wow. Jade's girl had lip talent, who knew? Jade knew, and that, friends, is why Jade allowed herself to be silence by Tori's soft, luscious, cherry chap stick flavored…what were we talking about? Uhhh…moving on! Jade would also deny her dismiss at Tori pulling away from their kiss. Nor would she admit to the slight dizziness that came with fresh, Tori-less air. Jade was going soft, she knew…but she would not go out without a fight; she did have a reputation, after all.

"Yes, Kaiten and August are brothers…August was adopted…they're two months apart." Jo said.

"Okay…so, you like this guy?" Jade asked.

"I…think so. I'm not sure. I mean, I don't _not_ like him."

God…girls are confusing…Jade settled herself back onto Jo's bed-she was getting, man- and sighed. "Look, you do or you don't. There is no in between, trust me. I mean, gosh, I thought of every excuse there was to avoid admitting that I even found Tori _tolerable_! And…well, you see how that worked out." Not that Jade was complaining, oh, no. it just seemed that no matter what, somehow everything drew her thoughts to Tori: reading, writing, _sleeping…_ not sure how to explain that last one, but, you get the point. "She somehow found a way to make me want her without trying." Jade cursed the nights she'd woken up from her very graphic…explicit dreams involving silk sheets, handcuffs, lingerie and whips…Whips, what the…? Lord…Jade really was a freak, but that's a story for another day. Jo seemed to consider the information Jade had given her.

"Jo, your sister's a big softy."

"Well, duh…Tori, it _is_ kind of obvious." Jo smiled as Jade's pout deepened.

"You should hear what Jade said when she _finally_ confessed her undying love for me."

Wait, what?

"No…no, no, no…trust me, Jo, you do _not_ need to hear that! Trust me!" Jade practically flew off of the bed-humiliation can make a girl fly, go figure-and across the room, covering her sister's ears.

"Oh, you should have been-wait, you were there!" Tori said.

"I was?"

 _Crap…_ Jade thought, _she can still hear!_

"Oh, yeah; see, Jade and I have been together for…almost yours and Jess' entire life."

"Awww…cute!" Jo exclaimed.

Damn it…badass points…dropping…

"Anyway, we were babysitting, and you started crying. Naturally, Jade, the softy pants, went to pick you up. And while she was rocking you to sleep, she somehow manages to slip into lala land. Long story, short, she was out of it. I called her, no response. I called her again, nothing; I called a third time, and a fourth. And when she finally answers, she says…" Tori motioned to Jade. Might as well enjoy the humiliation by forcing Jade to deliver the sting herself. To and passerby, it's appear that Jade had dumped an entire container of ketchup on her face. She was so red…Jade racked her mind for an excuse. "I don't remember," seemed good enough. She could try, "Tori…this won't help Jo with her problem." Hell, if worst came to worst, "This is not about me!" looked especially promising. But, being that Jade is whipped, she responded with the one phrase she'd hoped never to repeat.

"S-sorry, boo-bear, I didn't mean to worry you."

A moment.

Another moment.

"WHAT THE FUCK!?" Jade could see the strain of Jo's laughter on the girl's face; it had been a while since she'd heard gossip _this_ juicy. "Holy…wow, Jade, who'd have thought?"

"Shut up! I was spaced out, okay! I was in my own world!"

"And in this world of yours Tori is your "boo-bear" I suppose?" Jo asked

"Exactly! Wait…what?"

"HAHAHAHA…!"

"Shut up!"

XXXX

"I'll call you?"

"I'd like that…goodnight, Kai." Jess practically swooned as Kaiten pecked her on the nose. Really, she may never wash that nose again. In fact, she may never wash any part of her body that Kaiten had touched. So…face, hands, nose and waist, sorry, but, I don't know what to tell you. She bounded up the stairs two at a time. Mmmm…odd; Jo's door was open, and Tori's voice was coming from the room.

"I'm just saying! I wouldn't object if you wanted to call me your boo-bear again."

"I-we are helping Jo with her crush! Can we focus, please!?"

"Oh…so you all know about that?" Jess asked as she made her way into Jo's bed. What was this, a sharing circle? Jo decided at that moment that she would never leave her cell phone unattended _ever_ again. For the next…twenty, thirty minutes- time flies when people are controlling your life-Jade, Tori and Jess took turns coming up with ridiculous, humiliating, and possible illegal ways to get Jo and August together. What? Jade had a very…weird sense of what was romantic…you do not want to know, trust me. Within the first twelve seconds of their conversation Jo would swear that the red tint to her cheeks was permanent. She could handle embarrassment, sure…but when Jess brought the term "Jogust" into the mix, it took every ounce of patience and strength to keep Jo conscious. Seriously…of all the name pairings in the world… _that_ was what Jess came up with?

"And when you two are together, you can double date with me and Kai!"

Double date…? Jo hadn't even been on a single date yet!

"Ummm…can we, I don't know, get back to the point, please…thank you." Jo stuttered.

"Fine…we already have a plan…Operation: Jogust is a go!" Jess exclaimed.

You know what? That sentence isn't worthy of a witty response…

XXXX

"Are you sure about this?" Jo tugged on the hem of her-unbelievably short-skirt. Honestly, Jo hated skirts and dresses with a passion; they were like one-legged a pant…and that was just stupid. How Jess and Jade stood them she would never know. She was beginning to have second thoughts about this whole situation; her…panties were crawling up her behind. Urgh…she hated that word almost as much as Jade did. Honestly, why did girls go through all this trouble to impress boys? Pajama bottoms and faded t-shirts were _soooo_ much more comfortable. And they didn't cause wedgies. She missed her boxers…comfortable, spacious, none constricting boxers with pictures of skulls and crossbones littering the fabric. She growled as she roughly yanked her _underwear_ from their position at the base of her butt. _This had BETTER work!_

It was just now 4:45pm, fifteen minutes the time she and August had agreed to meet outside of the movie theatre; her nerves were going crazy. She went over her mental checklist: skirt? Check. Perfume? Check. Ear rings? Check…unfortunately. Lip gloss? Check…bleh. Kill Jess as soon as this was over? Oh, definite CHECK! This was stupid and uncomfortable and she just wanted to go- Arrgh, stupid panties! That's it! Jo didn't care if it was tacky or unladylike…next time she's wearing baggie jeans and the largest size boxers that'll fit with falling off of her behind!

"Of course, I'm sure! Don't worry, you're gorgeous; he'll be putty in your hands by the end of the night." Jess said.

"But…my legs are showing." Jo never had felt comfortable with her legs being on display, especially after the accident in ninth grade. The doctors said it was a close call, a miracle she hadn't lost the leg all together. Of course, there were…limitations to how much her injured limb could handle, but it was still there, and that's all Jo cared about. I mean, eleven months of casting, surgery and missed school days were not pleasant, but in the end, she was up and walking. It was during that time that she realized exactly how thankful she was for Jess; the girl took extra notes, tutored Jo in math and science…brought home assignments and returned them to school to be graded. It was all because of Jess that Jo passed the ninth grade with straight A's. The experience had left its mark, however. Jagged, deep scars marred the flesh of her leg, the only blemish on her otherwise smooth, silky skin.

"Don't worry…you look fine. Now…I'm going home; have fun with August!" Jess climbed back into the driver's seat of Jade's car-said black haired beauty had no idea her car was not in the garage-and speed away. If there was one thing Jade cared about, it was her car. And being grounded was not on Jess' list of things to do this year.

It was 4:55…the time was coming. Okay, Jo needed to calm down. She felt more like she was shipping off to war than meeting a boy for a movie. Calm down…breathe…in…out…in…out…in…

"Hey, Joker, how goes it?"

"Ahh…!"

"Oh, sorry…didn't mean to scare you. Ummm…you look…different." August gave Jo the onceover; skirt, tight shirt and…ear rings? Jo had always said that ear jewelry was the source of all evil. Seriously…she hated anyone _touching_ her ears, something was not right here. "Did you…lose a bet with Jess or something? I mean, you don't look…like you usually do." And frankly, it scared him a bit. He could see her legs…her legs for Pete's sake! Jo never lets ANYONE see her legs...!

Jo remembered Jess' "proven" dating tips: Flirting was crucial.

"Oh, Uhhh…I just thought I'd try something new…like it?" Jo gave a twirl. God…she felt ridiculous.

"Yeah…I mean, you look really nice…but, ummm…I thought you hated skirts. Just last month you were all 'I hate those _one legged pants_ with a white hot intensity that could only be matched my love of horror movies…and chocolate. Seriously, who's idea was it to make something so…so DUMB!?' what made you change your mind?" August asked.

 _He remembered…_ STOP! NO-NOT THE TIME! Jo could not afford to swoon right now…focus; she was doing this for a reason.

"Oh…I just didn't like the one's the store had…now, however," God, help her, "I think I found a look that suits me, what do you think?"

"I…like it, I guess. So…shall we?" August offered his arm and Jo quickly took hold.

"Such a gentlemen…" urgh…this was getting painful.

"Okay…let's go."

XXXX

"You…made her wear a skirt?"

"Yup."

"And…panti- those things she hates almost as much as I do?"

"Yup…I don't understand why you two hate them…I think they're comfortable and all the designs are so cute!" Jess exclaimed.

"She's going to kill you, Y'know?" Jade sat against the back of the couch, her hands instinctively moving along Tori's hair. Honestly, how someone could fall asleep during a movie of their own choice was beyond Jade. I mean, Tori had begged, pleaded and bargained-what she bargained is not suitable for a discussion- to watch this film, and it was pretty good. So, how Tori could fall asleep not even an hour into the movie truly left Jade speechless. But…hey, it was Tori…and it was getting late-8:55pm. Jade shook her head at Jess.

"What?"

"Just…make sure when she kills you, have her tape it."

"Har Har…you just wait. When Jo gets home, she'll be thanking me!"

The doorbell rang…

Jade sprung up from her seat; Jo had probably forgotten her key…again. Upon opening the door, Jade was greeted with a particularly odd sight.

"Ummm…Jess, I wouldn't count on Jo's gratitude if I were you."


	2. Chapter 2

Joanne April West was not a happy camper; and considering she lived for the great outdoors, that was saying something. Something in Jade's gut screamed at her that one Jessica Ariel West had some explaining to do….now where was a camera when you needed it? Jade knew it…she knew it! There was no way Jess' plan would work; seriously, Jo in a skirt? Those words should never be used in the same sentence. Oh…Tori needed to wake up to see the living room brawl that was sure to take place in a few minutes. Jo stalked into the room silently, solemnly. She was limping; never a good sign as far as Jade was concerned. Limping invariably led to collapse, which led to sobbing, anger and more often than not screaming fits as Jo struggled to put on the knee brace given her by the physical therapist.

"Ummm…Jo, are you-"

"I don't want to talk about it."

Well…golly gee…Jo strolled up the stairs to the second floor of the house, completely ignoring Jess. _Damn it,_ Jade thought, _no fight? Well…that's a total jip…_ "Ummm…do you want to go…or should I?" Jade asked Jess, who had magically fallen asleep beside Tori… _son of a…_ Jade walked up the stairs, her steps careful, calculated. To anyone else it'd seem as though she were creeping around enemy territory. In a way, she was. Jade stopped just outside of Jo's door…faint sobs could be heard. Jade cursed, she never could handle crying girls…she did not want to do this. Okay…Man up, Jade! Jo needs you…Jade turned the door knob, opened the door and-god God! Jo somehow turned into the Hulk!

The room was in shambles…I mean, it'd take hours to lean the ripped posters and…broken glass?

"Jo…are you okay?"

"Do I _look_ okay!?" Jo screamed…again, not normal.

"Do you…Ummm…what happened exactly to make you do…this?" Jade had spent a good deal of money on that mirror; she wanted answers…Now! Jo hesitated, her eyes darting around the room. She didn't want to talk…she did NOT want to relive the memory of the past four hours; the pain was still fresh in her overwhelmed mind. And August…oh, August must think she's not worth it! She had left him all alone…with _her._ God…this situation could not be anymore screwed up. Damn it…DAMN IT! Jo knew it was a horrible idea…she knew it! August was sure to avoid her like she had the plague.

"Jo…?"

A pause…

Another pause…

"I'M SUCH A FREAK!"

Huh…? Sixteen years and Jo just figured that out now? Wait…this was serious! Jo stood broken in front of Jade. She was standing oddly; a collapse was not too far off. She needed to get Jo seated and fast. Jo began pacing rapidly, her steps becoming uneven and sloppy. "I…Jade, it was awful! She…she laughed at me! She called me names…she were so _mean!_ " Jo was faltering; it would not be long until her leg gave out. This was not good. Jade cursed.

"Okay…why don't we sit down and talk about this? You must be tired." Jade asked.

"No…I just- damn it, Jade! I can't believe things went that bad!" Jo cried.

XXXX

" _So…that was fun, huh?" August chuckled as watched Jo try-and miserably fail- to clean away the remnants of soda that had fallen on her t-shirt. Jo finally gave up and readjusted her-very comfortable and not at all short- pants. Never had she been so grateful to remember to have an extra set of clothes in case of emergency. Yes…orange soda mishaps count as emergencies. August was relieved to have the old Jo back; the girly Jo freaked him out a bit. They ended up at a nearby pizza shop. August gave the cook their orders-two large slices of pepperoni pizza and two Pepsi sodas- and carried their plates to their established table._

" _I am never getting dressed up to go to the movies again." Jo said once he was seated._

" _I bet those pants feel better than that skirt, huh?"_

 _Jo smiled. "You have no idea!"_

" _So, why'd you wear it…really?" August asked. He didn't buy for one minute that Jo had willingly worn the outfit that now resided in his handy backpack. And he had no doubt said outfit would be burned upon Jo's return to her home. So…why wear something she obviously hated?_

" _Well…I, Ummm, Jess said that you'd like it."_

 _"Wha…?"_

 _Crap…_

 _Crap…_

 _Why was talking about feelings so difficult?_

" _Joker?"_

" _Ilikeyou!"_

" _What…?"_

" _Well…look who it is…Hobo and Autumn…" the voice was cold and bitter, almost angry; Jo recognized this voice…and she did not like it. She was tall and slender with the body of a dancer and legs of a model. Her eyes were a dull blue-the color of sadness-and her hair blonde. A year older than Jo, Kelly Davis was, in a manner of speaking, the bitchiest bitch in the history of the bitching world. Seriously, the girl made fun of Special Ed kids just because she could. And now she was looking at Jo, her eyes mischievous, daring. Jo was a goner._

" _Kelly, what are you doing here?"_

" _Oh…I just saw the new thriller movie at the theatre. I think you two were their-hard not to notice a scar like that." Kelly smirked as Jo instinctively hid her bruised leg. "Anyway, what are you two doing? Are you-wait a minute-you're on a date!?" Jo's face had never been redder. A chance glance at August revealed his equal embarrassment._

" _So, what if we are? Hmm…is that a problem?"_

 _Wait…brain freeze…was August…defending her?_

" _Oh…no, I just thought you had a thing with that girl in our Science glass, Michelle Morris?"_

" _You know she and I never went out…she was my partner for an assignment, nothing more!" August said._

" _Still…you two would have made a cute couple. But here you are with Hopscotch, wasting a perfectly good weekend. It's a shame, really." Kelly smiled sarcastically, evilly. "No offense Hop along."_

 _Hopscotch…the name brought a wave of unwelcomed memories flooding back to Jo's mind. Kelly had come up with that name the year prior, after Jo had taken a nasty fall during lunch. The incident had resulted in Jo going home early, as well as a score of her classmates chanting, taunting and teasing her ever since. Jo had never gotten over the incident. August had waited with her in the nurse's office as long as he was allowed; the principal demanded that he return to class just before Jade and Tori showed up. She'd spent the next few days cursing the day Kelly had been accepted into the school. The sound of August shouting brought her out of her stupor._

" _Kelly…that wasn't funny! Apologize!"_

" _Why should I? It isn't my fault Thing 2 can't keep her balance…"_

" _Hey…you don't get to talk to my friend like that! She's sitting right here!" August was red faced, he was so angry. He was a firm believer that violence toward women was wrong, but Kelly Davis was, in his opinion, the lowest form of filth masquerading as a female to ever curse the planet earth…yeah, he hated her that much. But Kelly only smiled and reached onto Jo's plate, grabbed her pizza and took a bite. Oh…that did it. See what I mean? Total bitch…Kelly could give Jade a run for her money. And that was something. Something in Jo snapped, and the pint up rage and anger she'd felt for the blonde toad in front of her exploded in one huge display of utter fury. To anyone else, it'd seem as though Jo had gone mad…in a way, she had._

" _Why do you have to be such a bitch all the time!? Can't you just leave us alone?"_

" _Ahh…where's the fun in that?" Kelly asked._

" _You…are the lowest, most evil, bitchiest, arrogant_ pathetic _excuse for a person I have ever met! I only hope the man you marry has a lot of patience so you don't drive him into the arms of another woman…and if that happens, I hope he makes you watch…" Jo growled. "And…as for your kids…I hope they put you in a nursing home when they grow up-Hollywood Rest Home for the Washed Up and Super Bitchy! And I hope they never visit! I hope you never get the chance to see your grandchildren; they don't need someone like you to look up to, you worthless, vile, odious sad wannabe Brittney Spears!" Jo took deep, gasping breaths of air. She watched Kelly, daring the bitch to say something._ Go on, _she thought,_ I dare you, I double dare you…I got plenty more where that came from.

" _Damn…that…was awesome!" August exclaimed just as Kelly drew her foot back. In a matter of seconds, Kelly's boot clad foot made contact with Jo's leg…and all hell broke loose._

" _You bitch!" Kelly shrieked._

 _Jo crumpled onto the ground, deaf to her own screams of agony. August was by her side, gently cradling her to his chest. It hurt like hell…it hurt like FUCKING hell!_

" _How could you!? Kelly, you…you heartless…bitchy…I'm going to…!"_

" _No…don't get in trouble for me…just…leave her to herself." Jo groaned as August carefully stood her up. Oh…Kelly would not get away with this… "August…take me to the car…please, I want to go home." The trip to the parking lot was slow and tortuous; each jolt of movement caused Jo to cry out on pain. August opened the passenger door of his car and gingerly eased Jo inside. Unfortunately, Kelly chose that moment to make her presence known._

" _You running away? Huh? What happened to all that talk?"_

" _Kelly! Leave Jo alone! You're lucky I didn't call the police on you for assault…go away. Now!" August spoke in a tone Jo had never heard before…it frightened her. There was a Slap! Everything seemed to happen at once. Jo watched helplessly as Kelly and he argued back and forth. There were threats thrown around on Kelly's part._

" _You freaks don't know what you're dealing with! My Dad's a lawyer; I can sue you guys!"_

" _You're dad may be a lawyer, but my dad is a judge…and I don't think a prosecutor stands much of a chance in court when he's defending an idiot who assaulted the son of his superior. I suggest you lea-" Jo burst from the car, her injured leg lagging behind as she ran as best she could toward her home. She ignored August's desperate cries for her to return…she wouldn't go back. She couldn't. The night had taken an unbelievably wrong turn; Jo didn't want to cause any more trouble._

XXXX

"Well…damn."

"Is that all you have to say!?" Jo shrieked. She attempted to cross the length of the room once more, but her limit had been reached. She fell to the floor in a crumpled heap. "Damn it…damn stupid leg! It's all your FAULT!" she began clawing at her legs, quickly drawling blood. Jade watched helplessly as Jo shrieked angrily, haunted by the limitations set upon her by one carelessly drunk driver. She crossed the room, gently taking Jo's hands. Jo's nails dug into Jade's palms, but not enough to cause injury.

"JoJo…"

"I just want to be normal, Jadey. I just want to be normal."

"Oh…look at me." Jade said, her hands already forcing Jo's eyes to her own. "You are normal…I mean, as normal as a West girl can be." Jade tried to joke. There was no effect.

"But…I want to be able to walk more than two blocks without needing a rest…I want to run around the house without being practically bed ridden afterwards. I knew that whole "no pants" thing was a horrible idea. I don't think I've been that sure since that idiot first hit me." Jo broke down in a fit of body wracking, heartbreaking sobs. "I just wanted to play around…be a kid…God; I can't even have fun without getting hurt!"

"Jo…"

"Jade…I'm scared…"

"Of what?"

"I don't want to live like this…forever. I want to be a teenager, and do things sixteen year olds do. If I get hurt in soccer I want it to be on the field and not because the ball hit my _bad_ leg and sent me to the hospital in a pathetic heap of tears and agony. I mean…anyone else could have brushed it off and kept watching the game…why am I different?" Jo growled as she roughly detangled herself from Jade. "Why's he have to hit _me!?_ Why couldn't he have just stayed home…hell, why didn't he let someone _sober_ dive?" Oh, God…the part Jade always found disturbing to watch had come at last. Jo crawled… _crawled_ toward her bed and retrieved the knee brace-a molded splint with red and blue straps-from under the bed. She glanced at Jade.

"Jo…"

"Please…leave…I know you hate watching me do this."

"But…"

"Please…Jade, go. I'll…I'll be down in a minute." Which, of course, was a lie; Jo rarely returned to the first level of the house once the night brace was applied.

Jade left.

XXXX

"I hate her."

"Ditto…"

A pause…

Another pause…

"So…it's agreed, Kelly Davis is the bane of all our existences? All in favor raise your hands!" every hand in the room flew up in the air. It'd been two days since Jo's disastrous outing with August; very little of her had been seen every since. Jade was beginning to worry. Kelly Davis had stopped by more than once to stir up trouble: hateful voice messages, vandalism, just being a pain in the ASS! Jade was ready to brandish the scissors…and Tori wasn't about to object.

The doorbell rang.

Jade sprang up from her seat, anger clearly crossing her features. She yanked the door open. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WA-"

"Ummm…is Jo in?"

He was tall and handsome…some might even say gorgeous. His red hair styled in spikes. Oh, yes, he was good looking; what did he want, though? "Mmmm…I take it you're the other one's brother?" her gaze was sharp, intense.

"Yes…is Jo in? Please, I'd like to talk to her."

"What makes you think I'd let you up into my _baby_ _sister's_ room?" Jade asked.

"It's…just…well, I just want to make sure she's okay. I assume she told you about Kelly?" August didn't bother to hide the distain for the blonde in his voice. "Please…I'm begging you, let me see her." August asked. "Please…" Mmmm…he seemed genuine enough. But Jade didn't know…he was a _boy…_ and boys were public enemy #1 as far as her sister's were concerned. But this one didn't seem to pose a threat. Still, she never went anywhere without her trusty scissors.

"Alright…you have ten minutes, the door stays open…and if I suspect any funny business," she produced her shears, "I will not hesitate to snip you…" Jade's eyes fell to the spot just below August's belt, "…off." August made the trek to the second floor of the house, careful not to offend the mistress of the house-Jade West. He stopped outside of an oak wood, sticker coated door; Jo had always been found of stickers. Batman, skulls, crossbones…anything dark and mysterious, Jo had to have plastered to her bedroom door. Not exactly a girly girl room. It was a running joke between the two-Jo had about as much girly energy in her as a truck driver named Big Al. He wrapped on the door once…twice…three times. No response. He knocked once more…nothing.

"Joker…are you in there?"

Nothing.

"Please…I just want to know that you're okay."

Nothing…damn it…why did women have to be so stubborn?

"Fine…but you should know that I snuck up her, and I think you're sister is about to find me. I'm pretty sure she had her scissors the last time I saw he-" he was pulled into the room instantly.

"Are you insane…!? Jade is going to _castrate_ you!" Jo shrieked. "Are you trying to get yourself killed?"

"Well…not exactly, but Jade may kill me if the door isn't opened in three…two…one…"

"OPEN THAT GODDAMN DOOR!"

"I suggest you open the door before I die a horrifically gruesome death." August said.

"You…she…knows you're here…?" Jo asked, hobbling over to the door, throwing it open. "How'd you get her to let you up here?" she asked. Jade West was not one to allow boys into the house willy-nilly. Even Uncle Beck wasn't allowed to come to the second floor of the house for nearly three years…how'd August get passed the rule? Jo crossed the path of her bedroom. She stood beside her bed, arms crossed and jaw set.

"Well…?"

"Ilikeyoutoo!"

Wow…that was smooth.

"Wha…?"

"Two days ago-before things went to hell in a hand basket-you said you like me. I…I like you too."

Oh…well…yeah.

"And I want you to know that Kelly was wrong…as usual." August said. "I'm sorry she did what she did…you didn't deserve that, and I'm sorry I didn't stick up for you more. Hmmps…some date I turned out to be, huh?" he seemed embarrassed, ashamed almost at himself. August wanted so badly to tell Kelly off, but he didn't trust himself to stick strictly with words. Of course, he'd jump in a lake of fire before sticking a girl, but Kelly had pushed him to the limit of his patience; he almost wished Jo would've taken the bootleg Barbie down a peg. Jo seemed surprised, confused at the turn of events.

"Why?"


	3. Chapter 3

"Why what?" usually after a confession of love(like), what follows is a cheesy, emotional promise to be together in a committed and loving relationship…at least according to all the goofing chick flicks his mother had forced him to watch as a child. ("You may not like it, but they'll make your love life so much easier.") Well…that was a load of steaming hot dog crap. His love life seemed more complicated with each passing second...Wasn't she supposed to run into his arms? Or at least return the sentiment? Jo stood stone still. She seemed almost frozen, as if she didn't remember how to move. August honestly considered calling for help…there was no way being frozen mid thought was healthy. Seriously…she was like a life size scratchy humanoid CD.

"Why do you like me?"

What?

"I don't understand what you mean Jo? Why wouldn't I like you?" August asked…poor boy was so unbelievably confused.

"Everyone likes someone for a reason, August. Jess likes Kaiten because he's sweet and nice, smart and always willing to help a friend. I like you because we have fun together-three musketeer's type fun even if there are only two of us. We laugh, we talk…we tell each other things. I can trust you…with anything." Jo sighed. "But look at me; I'm weird and annoying; I do crazy things and I can't even when an argument against a bitchy bootleg Barbie wannabe. I'm nothing."

"That isn't true…you are amazing, Jo…you are unbelievable."

"Yeah…unbelievably pathetic."

"Blasphemy!"

"Wha…?"

"You heard me…I will not stand here and let you put yourself down like this! You are a beautiful, talented, funny, sweet, wicked smart person. Anyone who doesn't see that must have a loaf of bread for a brain…" August crossed the room until he was toe to toe with Jo. He placed his hands on her shoulders. "Kelly is…well, stupid, honestly, and what she said was so far from the truth. She's just jealous that she doesn't look as gorgeous yet overwhelmingly adorable as you do." He placed a gentle kiss on her eyebrow.

He sure did know how to make a girl blush.

"But…my leg…and everything-"

"I don't give a fat rat's hairy ass what Kelly said about your leg; I think you're perfect, and the scars are a testament to your strength. They tell the story of your will to live. Those scars are a part of you, but they don't define you. Jo…I love those scars."

"What?" Jo asked.

"They are a constant reminder of how lucky I am to know you; how amazingly strong willed you are and…really; I've always thought scars were kind of hot." The blush that covered his face put his hair to shame. "And you with scars had the power to drive me nuts." Jo was blushing a shade of red unknown to man. Well…that was new information. Jo made sure to store it away for later. They stayed like that, trapped in each other's gaze for minutes…maybe hours. Jo couldn't remember. His eyes were so…gorgeous, so smoldering…so BLUE! God...well, blue was one of Jo's favorite colors. Their lips touched and everything seemed to melt away except the feel of strong arms and minty fresh breath ghosting across her pale cheeks. There was a strange pleasure in kissing August that had nothing to do with the kiss itself. It was as if something in the universe had fallen into place. Kissing August was, in a way, a realization of a fantasy she hadn't known existed before that day.

 _Goodness…now I know why Jess made such a fuss about kissing Kaiten; his lips are…oh, my God._

She tried to follow him as he pulled away. "So…what do we do now?"

"Well…I was thinking that since our first "date" turned into a shit pile before our eyes, we could take a few weeks, talk about our relationship-wow that was lame-maybe go from there. Because I like you, a lot, and I'd really like to take you on an official date. I mean…if it's okay with you, that is! No pressure or anything."

"I'd…like that."

August smiled. "Now, about that skirt fiasco…"

XXXX

"Jade, calm down…please, they're just talking!" Tori couldn't fathom what made Jade so unbelievably hateful of any male that came in contact with the twins, but she was worried that someone may get hurt. Jade was searching wildly for her scissors-ten minutes means ten minutes-eager to plunge the blades in August body. He'd over stayed his welcome the instant his lips came within an inch of Jo's. He was a dead carrot! Now where were those scissors!?

"Damn that…carrot topped…smooth talker! I should've known something like this would happen; I mean, he was blue eyes, Tori! BLUE EYES! Jo's a sucker for all thing blue. God…why does this keep happening!?"

"Jadey…relax, Jo's a big girl; she can handle herself! It was just a kiss!" Jess cried.

"Oh…today it's a kiss, tomorrow I'll walk in on them having se-WHERE ARE THOSE DAMN SCRISSORS!?" Jade growled. This was not supposed to happen; Jo and Jess were still babies…they were kids…sweet little kids. They weren't ready for boys and dating; SHE wasn't ready! Unexpectedly, unwillingly, tears began to pool in Jade's eyes.

"Jade…are you…crying?" Tori asked.

"No…! I just…have allergies."

"Yeah…allergies." Jess teased.

Jade cursed. "If you'll excuse me…I'm going to go…make some coffee." Jade walked down the stairs two at a time.

"Psst…twenty-five bucks says she really brought out the scrapbooks." Jess said.

"Oh…no way, you are on."

XXXX

"I think your sister wants to murder me."

"No…she's just…emotional at the moment. I mean, she did practically raise Jess and me; it must be difficult to see us grow up. I don't blame her." Jo said.

"Oh…yeah, I guess I can sympathize; Kaiten and I spent almost all our time together while our parents were at work; he's more than a brother to me, Y'know? He was so excited to find out that I had a "date" with you he actually gave me "The Talk". I don't think I've ever seen him so red."

"Really?" Jo asked. "That must have been awkward."

"Seriously! I think he stuttered more than usual!" August chuckled. "I guess I should go; we do have school tomorrow; see you tomorrow, Joker."

"Bye…" with one last kiss, August was gone.

XXXX

"I cannot…believe..." Tori had been with Jade since they were both teenagers. She had witnessed Jade at her best, unfortunately her worst as well. But never in all her years did Tori expect to see Jadelyn August West sat on the couch of their shared house, clutching desperately at scrapbooks of the twins as children, crying her eyes out. Twenty-five dollars could never remove the shock.

"Ummm…Jay?"

"Their all grown up now, Tori! Look at them…I can…I can hardly believe it. My girls…my sweet little girls are gone. I thought I'd have more time." Jade cried.

What the-was this the Twilight Zone?

"Oh…Jade, they're not going anywhere ANYTIME soon. I promise." Tori took Jade in a gentle embrace, allowing the woman to sob violently as memories flooded her system. Jade had practically raised Jess and Jo; their inevitable maturing had always been at the front of her mind. But to think about it and experience it were two completely different things. They had grown so much. It was as if time had somehow fast-forwarded itself…she felt like the overly emotional parent saying a final goodbye to their child as they were dropped off for college. Oh, God, college. Just the thought brought a new wave of tears to Jade's eyes. This was happening entirely too fast. She wanted time to rewind, back to when Jo and Jess were newborns and wide eyed. She wanted…she wanted her babies back!

"Jade…?"

"I'm sorry…God, I'm such a blubbering idiot. I cat believe I actually did that." Jade said, even as she ran her fingers over a picture of Jess as a three years old, face smeared in chocolate cake and hair wild. "They grew up right before my eyes."

"I know…it's scary. But it's not the end, Jade…you'll be there for them for their whole lives." Tori said.

"Yeah…the rest of their lives…"

Jade flipped to another picture, this time of Jo, teary eyed and sulking at the shop where she'd gotten her first hair cut.

XXXX

"How messed up is she?"

"Pretty bad." Jess said.

"On a scale of 1 to 10?" Jo asked.

"She brought out the scrapbooks." Jess said.

"Damn…this is bad, huh?" Jo asked. Jade only brought out the scrapbooks when something particularly major happened; last time it was because she and Jess had bought their very first bras. Yeah…that was interesting.

XXXX

 **Monday…**

Jo was anxious, nervous almost as she walked (hobbled) down the hallway toward her first class. Her legs had been giving her an unusual amount of trouble lately; she undoubtedly had Kelly to thank for that. But there was also the prospect of seeing August again. It was one thing to profess your love-like; she totally meant like-to a guy and have the greatest-and first-kiss of your life, but talking about it? Oh…she was not prepared. Jo had just crossed paths with the soda machine when she heard it-the squawk of pure, unadulterated evil. Oh…and it started off as such a nice day. Kelly Davis was close, behind Jo, most likely, surely ready for some form of revenge. Damn it…double damn it!

"I thought you'd be at home, Hopscotch, what happened?"

Breathe…count to ten…breathe…count to ten…Jo turned around.

"I just made sure I stayed of my leg for a bit…no major damage; I'm fine." Jo said.

"Really…? Good for you. So…where's your boy toy, August?" Kelly asked. "I'm thinking about inviting him to my end of the year party…as my plus one."

Oh, she was asking for it…

"I haven't seen him…but I doubt he'd go; we've got book club all this and next week." Jo said, her patience quickly running thin. She did not like Kelly…not one bit. The hall seemed to become quieter, if that was possible. "I have to go now."

"Oh…no, no, no…you aren't leaving." Kelly said.

"What do you want?" Jo asked in exasperation. "I actually want to make it to class."

Kelly sneered. "Shut it, Hobo! I haven't forgotten what you said."

"Good…that means you actually pay attention to me. I don't know if I should be flattered of frightened."

"Damn it! You may have hobbled your way from me last time, but you are mine now…and I will make you regret the day you crawled out of you slut of a mother's womb…you know, I think she died just to get away from her talentless, cripple of a daughter." Kelly smiled as tears sprang to Jo's eyes. How dare she…HOW DARE SHE Jo didn't know how it happened, or when, but somehow she found herself atop Kelly, striking out wildly at any spot on the witch's body Kelly looked like she'd been fed through a paper shredder-it'd take at least three nose jobs o fix what Jo broke. Her hair and clothes were a mess-ripped at tattered; there was no saving them. And the blood…it was as if Kelly's nose had exploded in a gush of crimson. It was wrong, for sure, but Jo felt an odd sense of pride at reducing Kelly to such a state. She felt herself before carried/dragged away. Soon enough the nurse came onto the scene and ushered Kelly into her office.

she could reach. It wasn't until string, gentle arms wrapped around her waist did she realize what she'd done.

"Jo…what the hell happened!?" August shrieked as they reached the legendary janitor's closet.

"What…?"

"What do you mean, 'what'?" August asked. "You beat Kelly into a pile of goo! Why?"

"She had it coming!"

"I may regret this, but I agree with you. But…you're antiviolence, remember? Peace not war? Why did you beat the shit out of her?"

"She…said things…about my mom." Jo said.

Now that made sense.

"Look, Joker, I know Kelly's a major bitch…and she is the bane of my existence…but you can't go around nearly killing everyone who makes you angry. Okay…? Luckily, I don't think anyone saw you." August said.

"Yeah…"

XXXX

"I can't believe you got suspended for fighting! Way to go! You're officially badass now!"

"Jessica Ariel West! While I agree that what Jo did was in fact badass, you are not going to act like this is a good thing." Jade said, though she could not keep a straight face. She was proud, insanely proud of Jo; the responsible adult figure just happened to prevent her from expressing that. Jo getting into a fight…and WINNING! Oh, Jade never thought she'd live to see the day.

"Jo…August is here!" Tori yelled from the living room.

"Coming!" Jo found August with bruised and battered knuckles at the front door; she panicked.

"Hey…how goes it?"

"What happened to you!?"

"Oh…Ummm, fun fact. Kelly has a brother named Kelvin-football player, senior in college. He didn't take too well to his baby sister getting her ass handed to her. We had words; he wanted to know where you were, I refused to give up the information, we fault. You know, for a bulky foot ball player, he is a horrible fighter. I mean, he went down in one it! God, I almost felt sorry for him…almost."

"While I know this is a horrible way to respond to this information…did you get a picture?"

August handed her his phone, a pictured of a bruised and bloodied Kelvin greeting her. He was out cold, down for the count and was that…? "Did he pee himself?"

"Yup."

"Wow…"

"Yup…" August said.

"Are you going to say anything else?"

"Nope." August smiled.

"You're annoying sometimes." Jo said.

"Yup."

"Stop it."

"Nope." August smiled.

"Damn…you're lucky you're so cute."

"I know…but if you think I'm cute, wait until you see my girlfriend; she's gorgeous."

Blushing…

Blushing madly.

"Really…?"

"Yeah…her name is Joanne, but she goes by Jo. She's about your height, long hair, stormy grey eyes…I mean, whoa…goodness, she's almost TOO beautiful." August said.

"Mmmm…she sounds hot. Kind of like my boyfriend."

"Really?"

'Yeah…maybe you know him…tall, red head, blue eyes…gorgeous to the point it should be illegal." Jo said.

"Mmmm…lucky bastard." August said.

"Yup."

And then his lips were on hers.


End file.
